Broken Love
by TalonClaw11
Summary: (This is my friends story not mine but she kind of forgot her password so now we are sharing this account) This is about Rose a she-cat in BloodClan who falls for her clan leader Blood who has a deadly secret
1. Prologue

_**Broken Love (BOOK 1)**_

Allegiances

**BloodClan**

**Leader**

Blood-Red tom with scars on his pelt

**Deputy**

Claws-Smoky gray tom with sharp claws

**Healer**

Leaf-Silver tabby she-cat with light green eyes

**Killers**

Dutch-Black tom with one eye

Retro-Dark gray tom dark blue eyes

Cinder-Dark gray tom

Steel-Silver tom

Sand-Tan tabby tom

Hazard-Silver tom with green eyes

Trainee

Hail-Silver tom with green eyes

Ash-Smoky gray tom

Rose-White she-cat with one light blue eye and one dark blue eye

Pregers

Zed-Brown she-cat- with hazel eyes(expecting Hazard's kits)

Quin-Brown she-cat(expecting Retro's kits)

**Prologue**

I had just come from battle training and I was really tired so I ran to my box then Hazard came."Rose Blood wants you,"Asked Hazard."Do I have too,"I whined."Go now,"He growled."Fine,"I growled back and left heading to Blood's den.

"Blood did you want to see me,"I asked peaking my head in his den."Yes I did,"He said."Now come in here,".I stepped in but then I slipped on a rock and landed on my back in front of just started to laugh and actually fell to the ground what could I do it was funny so I started to laugh

We both stopped laughing and looked into each others eyes but I quickly turned away."Rose I think its time for you to become a Killer what do you think,"He asked."Well are you sure I mean yeah are you sure,"I asked."Yes positive,"He when I heared that I pinned him and started to lick his cheek.

**Well what do you think please review and cliffy**


	2. Dragged Away

_**Recap**_

."Rose I think its time for you to become a Killer what do you think,"He asked."Well are you sure I mean yeah are you sure,"I asked."Yes positive,"He when I heared that I pinned him and started to lick his cheek.

Chapter 1

Just when I realised what I was doing he flipped me on my back and started to lick my cheek and I started to purr really loud not even noticing a cat at the entrance.

"Blood the cl... Oh sorry did I interrupt something,"A gray tom asked."No you didn't she was just leaving,"He said getting off of me."Bye,"I whispered to Blood before leaving.

"I wonder will he exile me for doing that but he licked me too so does that mean ... he like's me no why would I think that well it might mean because...I like him,"I thought.

"Rose,"I heared someone behind me call my name making me come to my sence's."Yes,"I asked turning around and then it was Blood."Rose your ceramony is right now,"He said turning around and waving his tail for me to follow."Blood it can't be now I have to get my pelt cleaned its a mess,"I said starting to lick my pelt."Fine, let me help but lets go in my den,"he said already padding off to his den.

"Wait for me ,"I said running into him and into his laughed for a while until we locked eyes but ths time he looked away and said "Maybe we should get to your pelt now,"He said looking at me with a loving look in his eyes.

"Yeah but are you umm... going to help me,"I asked looking away."Yes,"he said coming toward me.I fiercly started to lick my pelt but when Blood started I kind of stopped.

Few minutes later

"Rose your pelts fine now,"Blood said and stopped licking."I guess your right then,"I said and turned away from him."Well come on then,"He said before nudging me out his den.

"Cats of BloodClan gather in the middle of the Alley,"Blood yelled."Rose can you come on the wall,"Blood said in his normal voice."Ye-Yes,"I stuttered climbing on the wall beside cats started to come to the wall and I was really scared now.

"Rose do you promise to be fierce and loyal even if your half way dead,"He yowled so all the other cats could hear."And since your a she-cat you must provide us with at least one litter of kits and they must be pure blood or else do you except this,"

"I do,"I said quietly."Well by the means of BloodClan I grant you to the title of killer,"He said loudly then he addaed something at the end but only I could hear,"I think your going to make a great killer but beware of the other clans"

I didn't know what he meant but I guess he did like me because I never heared him complament someone just then I heared a loud battle cry from the entrance of the alley."BloodClan attack,"I heared Blood yowl before everyone was locked in battle.

Before I saw a crowed of cats serounding two cats I saw who it was I actually started to was Blood and the Clan Leader AcornStar.

Blood had AcornStar pinned to the ground and slashed his side open AcornSar's warriors had Blood pinned down and was about to kill him when I attacked attacked me and I was out numbered so I just gave up.

"Now look who has the upper paw,"Laughed AcornStar eyeing Rose."Leave her out of it,"Blood growled."Well it looks like you have a thing for her so that means i'm going to slice her open and kill her just like you did to DappleTree,"He growled in Blood's face."Blood what does he mean,"Rose asked.

"Rose just please stay out of this,"He said looking at me with a sad look."Rose thats a pretty name,"AcornStar said circling me."AcornStar you better stay away from her,"Blood growled at him breaking away from the warriors holding him back."And what if I didn't,"He hissed coldly stepping farther towards me."I would personality hunt you down like prey and kill you,"He growled stepping towards him.

"Well then I think were done here warriors take her back to camp and make sure someone restrains him,"AcornStar said walking away."No don't take me instead, please,"He yowled being pushed down forcefully.

"Blood, help me,"I yowled before breaking away from the warriors and I ran right too Blood and nudged his cheek before I was dragged out I was knocked out with something.

Review and tell me if I did something wrong please


	3. Kits

**Recap**

"Blood help me,"I yowled before breaking away from the warriors and I ran right too Blood and nudged his cheek before I was dragged out I was knocked out with something.

**Chapter 2**

When I woke up I was in a dark head hurt and I was dizzy from getting knocked out.

"Finally your up,"Said a dark and loud voice that sounded familiar."Rose here's a vole for you,"Said the cat pushing the prey towards me."Wait who are you,"I the cat just laughed and stepped out of the shadows.

"AcornStar,"I said not that "Rose,"He said.

"AcornStar why did you bring me here,"I asked."Because i'm getting back for what he did to DappleTree my true love,"He said stepping towards me."Please don't hurt me,"I whimpered."I don't love or like Blood".

"I know you love him so please stop with the lies and i'm not going to hurt you i'm just going to do what Blood did to DappleTree,"He said with a lustful glint in his eyes.

**Few minutes later**

"AcornStar why d..did you do that,"I asked backing into the corner of the cave or what I now known of was AcornStar's den.

"What do you think he did to DappleTree,"He asked walking over to me and then cuddling with me."AcornStar please get away from me,"I said trying to move over a little but I couldn't since the wall was there.

"I hope I can get to Blood soon,"I thought."Rose i'm going to the nursery want to come,"He a$ked getting up and heading toward the enetrance."Well...yes fine I love kits,"I said bounding up to started to move in to a small den when I saw in there I started to laugh.

There were kits EVERYWHERE climbing on walls and playing with there tails even going thru a tiny hole in the wall."Rose don't you just love to play with kits"He asked and motioned with his tail to come and play with the kits.

**End of the Day**

"Rose, today was fun wouldn't you love to have some,"He asked looking at her with wide eyes."Well yeah bu- wait why would you want to know,"I asked looking a little taken back from the question.

"Well I was wondering if you wanting to have kits with...me,"he asked.

"No why would I...I love Blood not you I want his kits not yours,"I hissed."You will have my kits just watch we already mated,"He growled.I growled back at him and stormed off into his den where I was to sleep.

* * *

**Please I mean really please Review**


	4. Leaving

**Recap**

"You will have my kits just watch, we already mated,"He growled.I growled back at him and stormed off into his den where I was to sleep.

Chapter 3

It has been a moon since me and AcornStar mated and we still didn't know if I was pregnant even though I got a little bigger than before.I kind of got use to AcornStar but I didn't love said I could leave today but I had to tell Blood I escaped I didn't want to lie but I had to.

It was dawn and I could leave now.

"AcornStar,"I said nudging him in his nest."What Rose, I was sleeping,"He yawned and pushed me a bit."You said I could leave today Acorn,"I whined to him and then Ii realised my mistake."I mean AcornStar,".

"Its Fine don't be like that,"He said licking the top of my head which made me shudder."Don't do that,"I hissed."Do what this,"He said doing it again.

"Acorn, just forget it, when am I leaving,"I asked."Now,"He said getting out his nest and heading towards the entrance of the den.

When we finally got there I was tired and my paws hurt but I would do anything to be with Blood again.

"Rose go on,"Acorn said sadly."Ok bye,"I said sprinting away into a BloodClan patrol.

Sorry for that being short well you know short for please _**Review**_


	5. Blood is that you?

**RECAP**

"Rose go on,"Acorn said sadly."Ok bye,"I said sprinting away into a BloodClan patrol.

Chapter 4

"Rose is that you,"Asked a big,red, tom cat that had his canines sticking out of his mouth."Yes,"I said stopping in front of them.

"Rose don't you remimber me,"The tom asked."No sorry but if you tell me your name maybe I could remember you,"I said hopefully.

"Well you should know me Rose, but if you must need to know my name is Blood,"He said with a little hope that I would remember him.

"Your not Blood your too big,"I madly said that he would lie to me."Wack,River,Skull go back to the alley and tell everyone Rose is back," '_Blood_' said.

As soon as they were out of ear shot Blood went over to me and started to lick my cheek and entwine tails but I instantly pulled away.

"Rose, whats wrong,"The tom asked sadly like he actually cared."I don't know you,"I growled backing away when he stepped forward."Rose its me Blood, the same old Blood,"He said stepping forward even farther.

"Then why are you so big then and what happened to your teeth,"She asked with to0 much curiosity."Look, after you left lets just say I changed alot, maybe too much,"He said stepping towards me until we were nose to nose.

"Oh Blood, I missed you so much I was so scared there, I'm so sorry I had to know if you were really you,"I said pinning him and covering him with licks.

"Come on Rose we have to get back to the alley,"He said pushing me off."Blood, did anything happen while I was gone,"I asked.

"Well Quin has had 1kit and we have to new members,Zeus and Streak are about 4 moons so they need mentors,"he said.

"Rose did he hurt you,"he asked I kind of flinched at the sound of his voice."Well PineNose attacked me for trying to run away but . . . AcornStar stopped him,"I said sadly.

"Well did he . . . . . you tell me,"He said looking at me with a sad worried glance.I couldn't meet his I just couldn't I so I sighned and nodded.

He then started to flip out and I just couldn't do it I ran.I ran away from all my trouble.I ran from my true love.I ran from the only life I knew.


End file.
